marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. ist die erste Fernsehserie des Marvel Cinematic Universe. Sie erzählt die Geschichte von Agent Phil Coulson nach Marvel's The Avengers. In Amerika startete sie am 24. September 2013 auf ABC und in Deutschland im Januar 2014 auf dem Bezahlfernsehsender RTL Crime. Die deutsche Free-TV-Premiere fand am 14. Februar 2015 um 20.15 Uhr auf RTL II statt. Handlung Staffel 1 Der erste Auftrag für Coulsons Team lautet, den mysteriösen Mike Peterson aufzuspüren, der anscheinend plötzlich Superkräfte hat. Dabei kommt ihnen die Hackerin Skye in die Quere, die als Mitglied der Aktivistengruppe "Rising Tide" gegen alle Formen von staatlicher Oppression vorgeht. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Peterson von einer unbekannten Organisation mit dem "Centipede"-Serum geimpft worden ist, das ihm Superkräfte gibt. Das Team kann den Mann in Gewahrsam nehmen und Coulson verspricht ihm, ihn zu einem S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agenten ausbilden zu lassen. Skye tritt dem Team als Konsultantin bei. Einige Zeit später wird der S.H.I.E.L.D.-Wissenschaftler Dr. Franklin Hall von seinem ehemaligen Forschungspartner Ian Quinn, CEO eines Weltunternehmens, entführt. Quinn will, dass Hall einen großen Generator baut, mit dem man die Schwerkraft beeinflussen kann. Als Coulsons Team auf Quinns Anwesen ankommt, ist dieser bereits angeworfen. Um den Generator zu zerstören, lässt Coulson Hall hineinstürzen und dieser wird zu Graviton – jedoch unbemerkt von Coulson, der den Generator sicher verstauen lässt. Das Team bekommt es unterdessen mit dem Projekt "Eye Spy" zu tun, bei dem die Ex-S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agentin Akela Amadour durch eine in ihrem Auge eingebauten Vorrichtung gezwungen wird, kriminelle Befehle auszuführen. Das Team kann das Device zerstören, jedoch nicht nachverfolgen, wer die Hintermänner des Projekts sind. Stattdessen erscheint Projekt "Centipede" wieder auf der Spielfläche, als "das Mädchen im Blumenkleid" Raina den pyrokinetischen Scorch ''entführt und seine Fähigkeiten mit dem Serum verstärkt. Coulson verdächtigt Skye, die Information über Scorchs Aufenthaltsort weitergegeben zu haben, es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass es ihr Freund Miles in gutem Glauben über Centipedes Absichten war. Coulson fordert von Skye unbedingte Loyalität ein und will wissen, wieso sie unbedingt bei S.H.I.E.L.D. bleiben wolle. Daraufhin erzählt sie, dass sie ihre leiblichen Eltern suche, die wohl etwas mit S.H.I.E.L.D. zu tun haben. Beim Versuch, Scorch aus der Gewalt Centipedes zu befreien, sterben dieser und ein Agent. Raina kontaktiert daraufhin den Kriminellen Edison Po, der als einziger direkten Kontakt zum ''Hellseher (dem Leiter von Centipede) hat. Po wird von Centipede-Soldaten aus dem Gefängnis befreit, woraufhin Coulsons Team sie mithilfe von Mike Peterson zu einer verlassenen Fabrik verfolgt. Dabei erkennt Raina, dass Peterson der Schlüssel zum gewünschten Supersoldaten Centipedes ist, da er seine Kräfte auch ohne weitere Injektionen behalten hat. Daraufhin entführt sie seinen Sohn Ace und erzwingt eine Übergabe. Bei dieser verlangt sie jedoch Coulson im Austausch für den Jungen. Mike Peterson versucht, Coulson zu retten, gelangt jedoch ebenfalls in die Gewalt von Centipede und wacht nach einer Explosion mit eingebauter "Eye Spy"-Vorrichtung und amputiertem Bein auf. Coulson wird unterdessen zu einer Maschine gebracht, mithilfe derer er sich erinnern soll, was am Tag nach seinem Tod geschehen ist. Er erinnert sich, von einer Roboterapparatur am offenen Hirn operiert worden zu sein. Nachdem er von einem S.H.I.E.L.D.-Team unter der Leitung von Agentin Victoria Hand befreit wurde, sucht er das Gespräch mit Dr. Streiten. Dieser sagt, Coulson sei mehrere Tage tot gewesen und auf direkten Befehl von Direktor Fury auf fragwürdige Weise wiederbelebt worden. Fury ist jedoch für Coulson nicht erreichbar. In einem weiteren Fall kreuzt das Team erneut die Spur von Ian Quinn, der Coulson "schöne Grüße vom Hellseher" wünscht. Daraufhin heftet sich S.H.I.E.L.D. an Quinns Fersen und stürmt sein Haus in Italien. Skye wird dabei angeschossen und Quinn verhaftet – nicht jedoch, bevor er Mike Peterson eine Beinprothese schenkt, die ihm den neuen Namen Deathlok einbringt. Um Skye zu retten, will Coulson dasselbe Verfahren anwenden, das auch bei seinem Tod verwendet wurde. Mithilfe seiner medizinischen Akte finden Fitz und Simmons einen Ort namens "Gästehaus", in dem eine besondere Droge gelagert wird. Während Skye mithilfe dieser gerettet wird, findet Coulson dort eine Tür mit der Aufschrift "Tahiti". Dahinter befindet sich der Ursprung der Wiederbelebungsdroge: die obere Körperhälfte eines blauhäutigen humanoiden Aliens. Um den Hellseher zu enttarnen und eliminieren, helfen die Agenten Garrett, Triplett, Hand, Blake und Sitwell dem Team. Sie verdächtigen den an den Rollstuhl gefesselten Thomas Nash, und tatsächlich tritt Deathlok mit Nash in Kontakt. Bevor Nash jedoch verhaftet werden kann, erschießt Agent Ward ihn. Coulson vermutet, dass Nash ein Red Herring und der Hellseher in Wirklichkeit ein S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agent mit Zugang zu einem hohen Sicherheitslevel ist. Bevor er jedoch die Ermittlung vertiefen kann, kommt es parallel zur Handlung von The Return of the First Avenger und Hydra wird als geheime Schläferorganisation innerhalb S.H.I.E.L.D. geoutet. Nachdem Agent Garrett sich offen gegen sie stellt, wird offenbart, dass Hydra die ganze Zeit hinter Centipede stand. Garrett ist der Hellseher und Ward sein Sidekick, der prompt Hand erschießt und Garrett befreit. Unterdessen hat die US-Regierung den Geheimdienst S.H.I.E.L.D. aufgelöst. Die Mitglieder von Coulsons Team werden zu amtlich Gesuchten und stehen ganz alleine gegen die Hydra-Zelle rund um Garrett, Ward, Raina und Quinn da. In der Zwischenzeit entdeckt Fitz, dass May eine verschlüsselte Leitung zu Fury hat. Coulson ist sich sicher, dass sie etwas vor ihm verbirgt. Da sie sein Misstrauen nicht aushält, verlässt May die Gruppe zeitweise und kontaktiert Agentin Maria Hill. Von ihr bekommt sie den Hinweis auf eine Festplatte, die Daten über "Projekt Tahiti" enthält: Coulson selbst war der Leiter des Projekts. In seinem letzten Bericht an Fury empfahl er jedoch, das Projekt zu beenden, da die Seiteneffekte der Droge auf die Versuchspersonen zu entsetzlich seien und nur durch ein Löschen des Gedächtnisses gemildert werden könnten. Das Team hat jedoch vordergründig andere Sorgen, als Fitz und Simmons beim Untersuchen einer Hydra/Centipede-Basis von Ward gekidnappt werden. Fitz schafft es, mit einem EMP-Gerät den "ursprünglichen Deathlok" Garrett kurzzuschließen, woraufhin Raina diesem die Wiederbelebungsdroge verabreicht. Garrett behauptet in Folge, nun "das ganze Universum sehen zu können" und zeichnet seltsame Symbole, was seine Begleiter veranlasst, an seinem Verstand zu zweifeln. Da greift S.H.I.E.L.D. das Anwesen an, wobei Skye den Sohn von Mike Peterson befreit, May Ward konfrontiert und Coulson es auf Garrett abgesehen hat. Gegen den Hellseher scheint er jedoch körperlich keine Chance zu haben, bis der untergetauchte Nick Fury plötzlich zu ihm stößt. Gemeinsam halten sie Garrett zurück, bis Mike Peterson ihn besiegt, sobald er erfährt, dass sein Sohn in Sicherheit ist. Ward und die Centipede-Soldaten werden verhaftet und Fury ernennt Coulson zum neuen Direktor von S.H.I.E.L.D. Während Deathlok ohne Begegnung mit seinem Sohn verschwindet, um sich von seinen Taten reinzuwaschen, macht sich das Team auf zu einer geheimen Basis. Raina besucht einen mysteriösen, blutgetränkten Mann, dem sie ein Foto von Skye übergibt mit den Worten, sie hätte seine Tochter gefunden. Coulson erwacht nachts und beginnt, dieselben Symbole an die Wand zu zeichnen wie zuvor Garrett. Staffel 2 Als neuer Direktor versucht Coulson, weitere ehemalige S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agenten anzuwerben, und das Team erhält mit Topspion Lance Hunter und dem Mechaniker Mac zwei Zugänge. Doch Hydra kann einige potentielle Mitstreiter kidnappen und einer Gehirnwäsche unterziehen. Auch das Militär ist weiterhin hinter S.H.I.E.L.D. her, bis Coulson einen Waffenstillstand mit General Talbot aushandelt. Diesem widerfährt ein Rückschlag, als Hydra aus einem Armee-Waffenlager den sogenannten Obelisken (ein Objekt außerirdischer Herkunft) entwenden kann. Doch auch Skyes Vater ist an diesem interessiert und beauftragt Raina, den todbringenden Stein für ihn zu beschaffen. Unterdessen ist Jemma Simmons auf Undercovermission in einem Hydra-Labor. Als sie von Raina enttarnt wird, entpuppt sich Security-Chefin Bobbi Morse jedoch ebenfalls als Doppelagentin Coulsons und kann sie retten. Skyes Vater, der mittels Erpressung Kontakt zu seiner Tochter erzwingen wollte, nimmt nach deren Scheitern Coulson ebenfalls als Feind wahr und verbündet sich mit Daniel Whitehall, dem Anführer einer weiteren Hydra-Zelle. Whitehall war bereits während des Zweiten Weltkriegs als Hydra-Wissenschaftler auf den Obelisken gestoßen und hatte erkannt, dass bestimmte Menschen ihn berühren können, ohne sofort zu sterben. Auch Grant Ward, der aus seiner Gefangenschaft entkommen kann, schließt sich den beiden an – scheinbar jedoch mit der Absicht, die Zelle von innen heraus zu zerstören und Whitehall an S.H.I.E.L.D. zu übergeben. Unterdessen wird eine ehemalige S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agentin ermordet aufgefunden – in ihre Haut wurden jene Symbole eingeritzt, die zu zeichnen Coulson sich immer wieder gezwungen fühlt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Frau die "Tahiti"-Droge in ihrem Blut hat und Coulson erinnert sich mithilfe der Centipede-Erinnerungsmaschine an die anderen Testpatienten des Projektes. Schnell wird dabei klar, dass einer der ehemaligen Patienten die anderen aufspürt und der Reihe nach umbringt. Coulson kann ihn in einem Faustkampf nicht überwältigen, erfährt aber, dass er vom selben Zwang zu zeichnen getrieben wird. Die Symbole in ihren Hirnen scheinen dabei nicht vollständig zu sein – erst als sie ein vollständiges, kombiniertes 3D-Modell vor sich sehen, verschwindet der Drang. Dieses scheint die Blaupause einer Stadt zu sein, die der außerirdische Spender der Droge unbedingt aufsuchen wollte. S.H.I.E.L.D. und Hydra spüren die verlassene Stadt schließlich gleichzeitig in Puerto Rico auf. Raina und Skye werden von Ward gefangen genommen und sollen für Hydra den Obelisken in die unterirdische Stadt bringen. Dabei trifft Skye erstmals ihren Vater, und dieser erzählt ihr von den Geschehnissen, die zu ihrer Trennung vor 25 Jahren führten: Ihre Mutter entstammte einer Linie an Menschen mit besonderen Fähigkeiten – den Inhumans – und wurde von Whitehall getötet, da dieser mithilfe ihrer Organe länger leben wollte. Cal, wie Skyes Vater heißt, konnte nichts dagegen tun und hat seine von Shield/Hydra entführte Tochter seither gesucht. Nun, da er mit ihr wiedervereint ist, will er sich an Whitehall rächen – ihm kommt aber Coulson zuvor, der den Hydraanführer erschießt. Skye folgt Raina in die Stadt, wo Triplett zuvor Sprengsätze zur Sabotage von Hydras Plänen montiert hat. Der Obelisk wird aktiviert und die beiden Frauen mutieren, während der unbeabsichtigt ebenfalls in die Kammer gelangte Triplett vom freigesetzten Terrigen-Nebel getötet wird. Staffel 3 folgt... Besetzung Hauptbesetzung Nebenbesetzung Gaststars aus dem MCU Episodenliste Staffel 1 Staffel 2 Staffel 3 Videos AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. - Die komplette erste Staffel auf DVD und Blu-Ray - MARVEL HD Bilder Poster Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D..jpg|Staffel 1 Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Staffel 2.jpg|Staffel 2 Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Staffel 3.jpg|Staffel 3 3503750.jpg-r_x_600-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Logo.jpg|Staffel 1 Logo Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Logo 2.jpg|Staffel 2 Logo Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Logo 4.jpg|Staffel 3 Logo Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Logo 3.jpg|Returning to Duty Logo Staffel 3 Promo Are You Inhuman Logo.jpg AoS - Staffel 3 Promo 1.jpg AoS - Staffel 3 Promo 2.jpg AoS - Staffel 3 Promo 3.jpg AoS - Staffel 3 Promo 4.jpg AoS - Staffel 3 Promo 5.jpg AoS - Staffel 3 Promo 6.jpg AoS - Staffel 3 Promo 7.jpg AoS - Staffel 3 Promo 8.jpg AoS - Staffel 3 Promo 9.jpg AoS - Staffel 3 Promo 10.jpg AoS - Staffel 3 Promo 11.jpg AoS - Staffel 3 Promo 12.jpg AoS - Staffel 3 Promo 13.jpg AoS - Staffel 3 Promo 14.jpg AoS - Staffel 3 Promo 15.jpg AoS - Staffel 3 Promo 16.jpg AoS - Staffel 3 Promo 17.jpg AoS - Staffel 3 Promo 18.jpg AoS - Staffel 3 Promo 19.jpg AoS - Staffel 3 Promo 20.jpg AoS - Staffel 3 Promo 21.jpg AoS - Staffel 3 Promo 22.jpg AoS - Staffel 3 Promo 23.jpg AoS - Staffel 3 Promo 24.jpg AoS - Staffel 3 Promo 25.jpg AoS - Staffel 3 Promo 26.jpg Staffel 3 Episode 3 AoS - A Wanted Inhuman Promo 1.jpg AoS - A Wanted Inhuman Promo 2.jpg AoS - A Wanted Inhuman Promo 3.jpg AoS - A Wanted Inhuman Promo 4.jpg AoS - A Wanted Inhuman Promo 5.jpg AoS - A Wanted Inhuman Promo 6.jpg AoS - A Wanted Inhuman Promo 7.jpg AoS - A Wanted Inhuman Promo 8.jpg AoS - A Wanted Inhuman Promo 9.jpg AoS - A Wanted Inhuman Promo 10.jpg AoS - A Wanted Inhuman Promo 11.jpg AoS - A Wanted Inhuman Promo 12.jpg AoS - A Wanted Inhuman Promo 13.jpg AoS - A Wanted Inhuman Promo 14.jpg AoS - A Wanted Inhuman Promo 15.jpg AoS - A Wanted Inhuman Promo 16.jpg AoS - A Wanted Inhuman Promo 17.jpg AoS - A Wanted Inhuman Promo 18.jpg AoS - A Wanted Inhuman Promo 19.jpg AoS - A Wanted Inhuman Promo 20.jpg AoS - A Wanted Inhuman Promo 21.jpg AoS - A Wanted Inhuman Promo 22.jpg AoS - A Wanted Inhuman Promo 23.jpg AoS - A Wanted Inhuman Promo 24.jpg Staffel 3 Episode 4 AoS - Devils You Know Promo 1.jpg AoS - Devils You Know Promo 2.jpg AoS - Devils You Know Promo 3.jpg AoS - Devils You Know Promo 4.jpg AoS - Devils You Know Promo 5.jpg AoS - Devils You Know Promo 6.jpg AoS - Devils You Know Promo 7.jpg AoS - Devils You Know Promo 8.jpg AoS - Devils You Know Promo 9.jpg AoS - Devils You Know Promo 10.jpg AoS - Devils You Know Promo 11.jpg AoS - Devils You Know Promo 12.jpg AoS - Devils You Know Promo 13.jpg AoS - Devils You Know Promo 14.jpg AoS - Devils You Know Promo 15.jpg AoS - Devils You Know Promo 16.jpg AoS - Devils You Know Promo 17.jpg AoS - Devils You Know Promo 18.jpg AoS - Devils You Know Promo 19.jpg AoS - Devils You Know Promo 20.jpg AoS - Devils You Know Promo 21.jpg AoS - Devils You Know Promo 22.jpg AoS - Devils You Know Promo 23.jpg AoS - Devils You Know Promo 24.jpg AoS - Devils You Know Promo 25.jpg AoS - Devils You Know Promo 26.jpg AoS - Devils You Know Promo 27.jpg AoS - Devils You Know Promo 28.jpg AoS - Devils You Know Promo 29.jpg AoS - Devils You Know Promo 30.jpg AoS - Devils You Know Promo 31.jpg AoS - Devils You Know Promo 32.jpg AoS - Devils You Know Promo 33.jpg Staffel 3 Episode 5 AoS - 4,722 Hours Promo 1.jpg AoS - 4,722 Hours Promo 2.jpg AoS - 4,722 Hours Promo 3.jpg AoS - 4,722 Hours Promo 4.jpg AoS - 4,722 Hours Promo 5.jpg AoS - 4,722 Hours Promo 6.jpg AoS - 4,722 Hours Promo 7.jpg AoS - 4,722 Hours Promo 8.jpg Staffel 3 Episode 6 AoS - Among Us Hide Promo 1.jpg AoS - Among Us Hide Promo 2.jpg AoS - Among Us Hide Promo 3.jpg AoS - Among Us Hide Promo 4.jpg AoS - Among Us Hide Promo 5.jpg AoS - Among Us Hide Promo 6.jpg AoS - Among Us Hide Promo 7.jpg AoS - Among Us Hide Promo 8.jpg AoS - Among Us Hide Promo 9.jpg AoS - Among Us Hide Promo 10.jpg AoS - Among Us Hide Promo 11.jpg AoS - Among Us Hide Promo 12.jpg AoS - Among Us Hide Promo 13.jpg AoS - Among Us Hide Promo 14.jpg AoS - Among Us Hide Promo 15.jpg AoS - Among Us Hide Promo 16.jpg AoS - Among Us Hide Promo 17.jpg AoS - Among Us Hide Promo 18.jpg AoS - Among Us Hide Promo 19.jpg AoS - Among Us Hide Promo 20.jpg AoS - Among Us Hide Promo 21.jpg AoS - Among Us Hide Promo 22.jpg Trivia *In der fünfzehnten Episode der ersten Staffel der Serie hat der Thor-Charakter Lady Sif einen Gastauftritt. *Nach der 10. Episode der zweiten Staffel wird eine Winterpause eingelegt und am 3. März 2015 forgesetzt. In dieser Zeit wird ''Marvel's Agent Carter'' laufen. *Es wird eine Episode geben die nach den Ereignissen von'' Marvel's The Avengers 2: Age of Ultron spielt. *Die Schauspieler Blair Underwood, Lucy Lawness und Adrianne Palicki sollen nach der Winterpause der zweiten Staffel in den Kommenden Folgen der zweiten Staffel mitspielen. * Die TV-Serie soll schon am '''13.Februar' ab 20:15 Uhr auf RTL 2 gezeigt werden!! * Die Inhumans werden ihren ersten Auftritt in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. haben, bevor sie ihren eigenen Film im Jahr 2019 bekommen. * Die zweite Staffel wird in Deutschland ab dem 12. Juni auf RTL Crime ausgestrahlt werden. * Am 8. Mai 2015 gab ABC bekannt, dass eine dritte Staffel der Serie produziert werde. Dafür soll aber die geplante Spin-Off Serie auf Eis liegen. Die geplante Spin-Off Serie unter dem Titel Marvel's Most Wanted wurde im August 2015 offiziell bestellt. * Die Dritte Staffel soll ebenfalls 22 Folgen umfassen und am 29. September 2015 starten Veröffentlichung *Die Veröffentlichung der kompletten Ersten Staffel erfolgte am 16. April 2015 auf DVD und Blu-ray. Kategorie:Serien